<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Like Your Style by bealovelylady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208937">I Like Your Style</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady'>bealovelylady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trying New Things - HQ Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blind Date, Clubbing, Fairy Kei Suga, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Genital Piercing, J-fashion, Lingerie, M/M, Piercings, Smut, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bealovelylady/pseuds/bealovelylady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga’s finally gotten over whatever he and Oikawa had and now Bokuto thinks he’s got the perfect man for Sugawara. But is he?</p><p>Pt. 4 of Trying New Things</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Trying New Things - HQ Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1478843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Like Your Style</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lol this was supposed to be a trilogy but then I stumbled on art of Hinata in fairy kei and Kageyama with tats and stuff and it somehow inspired this 😘 And I thought why not add it to a HQ series where I’ve already got cute boys in cute clothes and tattoos 👌🏼 So yeah, enjoy</p><p>Thank you a million to @sebswinterchild for <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B-8j1RAlJEX/?igshid=1txo80747z3et">her amazing fan art</a> of these two boys!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Suga was laying across his best friend’s lap as Akaashi played with his light grey hair, the two quiet for the moment, a lull in conversation. </p><p>“Are you still upset about it?” Akaashi asked kindly, but Sugawara shook his head.</p><p>“I knew he’d been in love with someone else since before we even met, and I think Oikawa and I could probably still be friends. We had a good thing while it lasted, but he seems so happy now.” If he was honest, it had taken a month for him to feel okay with it. He’d convinced himself somewhere along the road that Oikawa could have truly loved him, but that had just been Suga’s own wishful thinking. It had hurt terribly at first, but now he was happy for Oikawa; he was with the person he loved. </p><p>“It’s hard to tell if Iwaizumi-san is happy all the time, but Oikawa’s certainly very happy,” Akaashi agreed, and Suga had to laugh and agree. He’d only seen photos on Instagram and Snapchat so far of the two, but he didn’t think he’d ever seen Oikawa’s boyfriend smile. Oikawa had started working at Iwaizumi’s shop and his online following had tripled, which had certainly boosted Oikawa’s ego, but Sugawara had a feeling that it had more to do with the addition of Iwaizumi to his selfies and lives. </p><p>Suga’s smile crumpled a little and he sighed. “And you, you’ve been so happy that you’ve been ignoring me,” he pouted, a little over dramatic, but Akaashi knew he was poking fun at him. He was happy for Akaashi, very happy. Akaashi deserved the happiness Bokuto gave him. He sighed again; he wondered if he’d ever get so lucky. </p><p>A finger landed on his nose and he peered up, Akaashi smiling softly. “What you need is a date,” he said, smile tugging up into something dangerous. </p><p>Sugawara sat up and turned, hands on his knees as he leaned forward, very wary. “What has Bokuto convinced you to do now?” Sugawara asked with a big pout. Akaashi just smiled, slipping a hand into his black volleyball shorts’ pocket, pulling out his phone. His home screen flashed an adorable selfie of him and Bokuto, and he pulled up a text conversation, the heart emojis identifying it as his thread with his boyfriend before the name at the top gave it away. </p><p>“Bokuto says he knows someone he thinks would be absolutely perfect for you, Suga,” Akaashi said with a smile. Sugawara crowded his screen, expecting a photo, but it was just Bokuto gushing about a guy named “Daichi”.</p><p>“Well? What’s he look like?”</p><p>Akaashi related via text Sugawara’s question, and Bokuto responded immediately with a flood of texts.</p><p>
  <i>Did you tell him? Is he asking?? Tell him he has to agree to the date first!</i>
</p><p>Sugawara sighed, looked at Akaashi. He tugged anxiously at his pastel crop top sweater, then the straps of his jean overalls. Akaashi just smiled sweetly. “Bokuto has never led me astray,” he promised Sugawara.</p><p>“You don’t even know him?” the grey haired one asked, suddenly very doubtful. Bokuto didn’t even know Sugawara that well, and if Akaashi didn’t know Daichi... </p><p>“Bokuto’s literally been talking about this guy since the moment he met you. He’s been begging me to ask you to agree for ages. I think it’s a good sign,” offered Akaashi. Sugawara scratched at his scalp. </p><p>“Can we meet somewhere public, so I can have emotional back up if it ends terribly?” Sugawara requested, and Akaashi nodded, smiling sweetly. </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p><i>Great!</i> cheered Bokuto. <i>Let’s go clubbing this weekend and I’ll invite him!</i></p><p>x</p><p>Sugawara was unusually nervous. Even Akaashi couldn’t seem to calm him. The silver haired male stood glued to the bar, legs together and two hands holding his fruity cocktail. He could barely look around. And despite what Akaashi had been worried about, having Oikawa there was actually helping Sugawara. Akaashi wasn’t wrong; Oikawa had never seemed so happy, and it was truly amusing to see how Iwaizumi tried really hard to pretend he hated it. Iwaizumi was currently grumbling about the clinginess even as Oikawa sat in his lap and the shorter man had a thick, tattooed arm wrapped around his boyfriend’s skinny waist. Oikawa wore a pair of ripped, loose jeans that showed off the top of something that was not men’s underwear, and a loose crop top sweater that also didn’t hide his lean body. Sugawara had always loved Oikawa’s body, and luckily it was helpful to see now that their relationship had been mostly physical attraction, which was helping now in keeping things from being too awkward. Sugawara truly had no lingering attachments, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t nervous about moving on. </p><p>Half of their group wore all black or greyscale tones of the color, whether in jeans or plain shirts or tight leather pants as Kuroo preferred to opt for. He and his boy toy were currently on the dance floor, probably being adorably disgusting with each other. Sugawara glanced around Akaashi, then at his watch.</p><p>“He’s coming from work,” assured Bokuto, who had been watching Sugawara with the most concern out of the others in their group. “He said he’d be a little late.”</p><p>Akaashi turned a little where he stood between meaty thighs, and soothed a hand over Bokuto’s strong arms. Sugawara swallowed a bit of jealousy at the sight of all these attractive couples practically caging him in. Akaashi and Bokuto really looked so good together; Akaashi had never looked as pretty as he did now, glowing under his boyfriend’s adoration, wearing a tight high-waisted skirt and a lace bralette top that accentuated all of his goods. Bokuto couldn’t keep his hands off of his boyfriend. When Bokuto’s knotted eyebrows relaxed a little, the black haired beauty turned back to his best friend, a cool, thin hand now on Sugawara’s neck, stroking at the pale pink collar he wore and the skin underneath it. </p><p>“We’re all here, so it won’t be awkward. And trust Bokuto when he says he’ll come.” He gave one of his signature small smiles and Sugawara let out a long sigh, the tension in his shoulders slowly releasing. He rubbed at his silver hair, careful of the glitter and soft make-up on his face. He’d picked out his favorite outfit, a pair of high waisted pastel mint cut-off shorts that hung loose on his slim legs, a pink garter set holding up thigh highs and hugging his bare waist, a pale blue and pink bandeau top, and an iridescent jacket over top. He shifted nervously in his pastel Nike’s and pushed nervously at his bangs, the clips in his hair more for aesthetic than actual functionality. Akaashi smiled at his friend sweetly. </p><p>“You look super cute,” he whispered just as a hand slid around Sugawara’s waist from behind and Oikawa pulled him closer. </p><p>“Whoever this guy is, he’ll be crazy if he doesn’t fall head over heels for you, Sugar.” The old nickname still made Sugawara smile, as he turned to look up at his ex. Oikawa grinned and pressed a soft kiss to the silver-haired male’s cheek. Behind him, Iwaizumi grumbled, but he was watching them with a soft expression that said he wasn’t really the jealous type. As long as Oikawa was happy, right? Sugawara gave a soft laugh. </p><p>“Well, if he’s anything like the guys you all have found, I think I’ll be really lucky.”</p><p>At that, Oikawa and Akaashi both turned to their respective partners and grinned with pride, some more obnoxiously than others. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but tightened his hold on Oikawa, and Akaashi was assaulted by kisses and compliments. Sugawara took a big drag of his drink and thought he could at least move now. </p><p>“Should we go dance?” he asked with renewed vigor, cheeks a little rosy already. Oikawa immediately chimed up his agreement, Akaashi nodding quietly. Bokuto, however, was distracted, and Iwaizumi looked like he hadn’t had enough to drink for it yet. A moment later, however, Bokuto was shooing everyone to the floor, turning to Sugawara with a genuine smile. </p><p>“He’s here,” he said, and suddenly all of Suga’s excitement flipped back to nervousness. “I can tell him to meet us on the floor, or if you’d prefer more of a chance to talk-“</p><p>Sugawara was frantically looking around the club, trying to identify who this date of his was supposed to be. Everyone looked like they were there with someone or had found someone along the way. </p><p>“If I can at least see him before-“</p><p>Warm, big hands grabbed either side of his head and Bokuto turned it until he was looking near the entrance, a finger pointing out to a lone figure looking suddenly very obvious with the way he was looking down at his phone and slowly scanning the crowd. </p><p>“Oh,” whispered Sugawara, really all he could do. He slowly turned to Bokuto, his lips trembling so bad as he tried so hard to smile. He couldn’t do this, he couldn’t- “Bokuto, I don’t think-“</p><p>But Bokuto wasn’t looking at Suga, and now he was waving, and Sugawara turned before he fully considered the consequences. His mystery date had spotted Bokuto and was slowly making his way over, and Sugawara couldn’t breathe. He clenched his hands onto Bokuto’s arm, painted nails digging into a beefy forearm. He was vaguely aware of their other friends watching from afar.</p><p>“Bokuto,” he tried again, eyes now glued to the man headed to them, “I really don’t think this is going to work out-“</p><p>But that was as far as he got before the finest specimen - and one certainly unworthy and ill-fitted to him - stood before them, eyes thankfully on Bokuto so Sugawara could try to collect himself. The man was only slightly taller than Suga himself, but what he didn’t have in inches over Sugawara, he had in sheer body mass. He was, in a word, huge. Even the loose shirt he wore did nothing to hide bulging arms and a perfectly defined and solid chest. He had short black hair, piercing eyes, and softly bronzed skin. He was built wide, and he carried his muscle mass well. He wore a long black shirt that ended near the middle of his thighs and black jeans that had more holes than substance to them. It wasn’t even an impressive outfit, really. No, what was really impressive was the black ink that covered his skin, gorgeous designs of flowers and skulls, poetic words. He wore a simple black chain around his thick neck, but his ears sported thick onyx gauges and black metal piercings. Two black dermal studs sat underneath his right eye, a little above his cheekbone, and aside from that he also had two nose piercings on his right side, a small black septum hoop, and a dark Medusa piercing above lips so luscious that Sugawara was floored. He barely heard Bokuto introduce the man before him, only jerked when dark brown eyes like his favorite chocolate slid to Sugawara’s face, and now he felt his true stupidity would make its first impression. He had no clue what he was meant to say, lost in the man’s gaze, who was probably waiting for Sugawara to say something. </p><p>An elbow jolted Sugawara and he turned sharply to Bokuto, who was smiling and saying kindly, “Sugawara, this is my good friend Daichi. He’s a really good guy, despite how he looks.”</p><p>“He looks fine,” choked out Sugawara, turning beet red as he turned back to Daichi. “My name is Sugawara,” was the next thing out of his mouth and there was nothing in the world that could save Suga now, two strikes against himself already. Honestly, he wouldn’t have been surprised if Daichi just turned and walked out, but when Bokuto suggested Daichi get him a drink, the man agreed in the most delectable voice known to man. Sugawara stiffly followed behind Daichi as the man made his way to the bar, moving slow like he felt no rush about anything. He’d walked to them that way, too, and Sugawara found it soothing in a very odd way. Daichi didn’t seem like he cared for any sort of drama, that’s what his walk told Suga, and Suga was currently perfectly fine with that. The scent of his cologne drifting behind and to Suga’s nose was also making it impossible to form a coherent thought. </p><p>“What do you like?” Daichi asked in that same sexy voice, very unintentional on his part but doing unspeakable things to Suga nonetheless. Sugawara almost responded back with a stupid, “You,” but thankfully he bit that disastrous answer back. As he choked out the first drink he thought of, a Long Island iced tea, he thought that what he’d really like was a tall drink of Daichi. Even if he could just touch his arm, but all of the flirty confidence he’d always felt with Oikawa abandoned him in his time of need. When Daichi made no moves to walk away from the bar, Sugawara chose to sit stiffly on a barstool, which once again proved the wrong choice when Daichi collected their drinks, leaned down and asked, “Wanna go sit at one of those empty tables near the back?”</p><p>Sugawara shot up from his seat that he’d only warmed for a split second and nodded stiffly. He was literally hot, his face burning up; he was so, so embarrassed, and he had no idea how to fix it or fix the impressions he was leaving. </p><p>At the empty table, Sugawara practically clambered into a hard, plastic stool lest his legs give out, and he gratefully grasped two hands around the glass Daichi handed him. He took two big gulps of the drink before remembering why he didn’t really order these, peering at the top of Daichi’s head as the other man sat down as well. Sugawara didn’t know what to say; he was literally scrambling inside his mind for something, anything to say to prove he wasn’t a ditz. He could see Daichi scratch at his cheek out of the corner of his eyes, the man taking a slow sip of his own drink. </p><p>“Bokuto really wanted us to meet,” was what Daichi said, and Sugawara had to battle so many urges at the sound of that voice. To kiss, to grab, to run away in absolutely terror and humiliation, he wasn’t sure yet. Instead, he stared down at his drink, hands gripped around the sweating glass, and he wondered if Daichi liked what he saw in Sugawara. He didn’t have any tattoos or piercings, his outfit the opposite of Daichi’s, and he wondered what had made Bokuto think that they would make a good pair. </p><p>“I’m sorry,” blundered Sugawara out, eyes very, very intent on staring at his drink. Daichi just shrugged, a motion Sugawara only caught from his peripheral vision. </p><p>“I just wanted to say that I’m not very good at blind dates, but Bokuto really insisted.”</p><p>Silence settled between them, and Sugawara really didn’t know how to read it. Was Daichi upset, thinking this was a waste of his time? Had he wanted to come or really just been forced here by Bokuto? Sugawara certainly couldn’t ask, and so he just laughed awkwardly, begging the alcohol to give him some kind of courage or imbue the spirit of Oikawa into his soul. </p><p>“What do you do?” choked out the fair-haired male when the silence became stifling to him. He glanced to the side, taking in Daichi’s side profile as he looked over the dance floor. He quietly turned to Sugawara before answering the question. </p><p>“Ahh, believe it or not, I work as a personal trainer at a gym. That’s how I met Bokuto.”</p><p>“No, I can see that,” rushed Sugawara breathlessly, trying not to stare at Daichi’s buff frame. Oh my god, if he could just be allowed to touch this man for a single moment, he knew he could die happy. Forget a relationship, Daichi could do so much better; but if by some chance he could at least touch the man... Sugawara gnawed at his lip and tried not to cry. It wasn’t even that he thought he was unattractive or lacked self-confidence. No, he just could not imagine this man, the epitome of hardcore and masculinity, being with someone like him who was soft and loved everything that was adorable and sparkly. What had Bokuto seen? Sugawara couldn’t imagine it. </p><p>“And you?” asked Daichi kindly, and Sugawara frowned. </p><p>“It’s cliche, but I work at a coffee shop...” He usually didn’t care when people asked, but somehow he hated to tell Daichi that he didn’t even hold a big, grown-up job. He took another long drink of his beverage, praying for salvation, not really for him, but mostly for Daichi, who had to be bored out of his mind, and bless him for trying so hard. When Oikawa came over to be obnoxious, dragging Tsukishima with him, Sugawara almost cried in relief. </p><p>“Y’all should come dance!” cried Oikawa, obviously already quite intoxicated. Tsukki had a healthy blush to his pale cheeks from the alcohol he’d consumed, his deadpan eyes looking Daichi over with no sort of reservations. Daichi, ever the gentleman, introduced himself to who he called, “Sugawara-san’s friends”. Oikawa laughed boisterously at that, and Sugawara begged him not to say anything about the past, Tsukki just taking it silently as he gave his name in monotone. </p><p>“I’m Oikawa, but you can call me Tooru, handsome,” purred the brunet. Sugawara stood up and reminded Oikawa with flushed cheeks that he had a boyfriend. Oikawa laughed and howled, “And a dead-ass gorgeous one, too.” Sugawara was embarrassed but also jealous of Oikawa’s easy nature. All of his friends, actually, seemed to have instantly captured the men they were now dating, and yet Daichi seemed equally friendly with everyone, which left Sugawara wondering if he lacked that special quality to capture a man like Daichi’s attention. Dejected, he followed behind the group to find the rest of their friends on the dance floor, Daichi walking with that same sure stride of his. When he turned and raised an arm to include Sugawara into the circle, the fair-haired man felt like the new guy, and Daichi’s kindness left a bitter taste in his mouth. Akaashi caught his eyes, his soft smile instantly sinking at the lost look in his friend’s eyes. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” he mouthed as he elbowed at Bokuto to get his attention, but Sugawara just turned his face away, smiling softly at Oikawa and thankful for the distraction when the man pulled him against his chest and started dancing with him, Oikawa always Oikawa and too self-obsessed or drunk to notice Suga’s mood, bless him. Sugawara, though, was all too aware through every next song that played of Daichi just bobbing to the music, looking impossibly cool and seeming to pay Sugawara no special attention. </p><p>“I need another drink,” announced the silver haired male three songs in, and Akaashi instantly swept in to hook his arm through Suga’s, to pull him towards the bar with promises to bring back a round of shots. </p><p>“Suga,” Akaashi murmured worriedly to his ear as soon as they were out of sight. Sugawara shook his head ever so slightly, silent until he could sink in a chair at the bar. Akaashi rubbed at his back as he ordered them two drinks. </p><p>“He doesn’t see me a possible partner,” Sugawara said as he shook his head a little more strongly, head in his hands. </p><p>“What makes you say that?” asked Akaashi kindly. Suga sighed wearily. </p><p>“Don’t get me wrong, he’s been very kind, but it’s obvious that I’m just like everyone else to him, just a friend of Bokuto’s that he was dragged out to meet. And, well, who can blame him? We’re like polar opposites. I don’t know what Bokuto was thinking...”</p><p>Akaashi was silent for a while, accepting their drinks and paying, pressing Suga’s glass to his hand. He leaned into his best friend, cheek resting atop Suga’s head of hair. His presence alone was the best comfort sometimes, and Sugawara shut his eyes, grateful for his friend. </p><p>“It’s okay, I doubt we’d have anything much in common...” Sugawara tried to shrug off, but Akaashi wasn’t so easily fooled. He stood up and cupped Sugawara’s cheek to turn his face. </p><p>“Tell me the truth, are you sad he doesn’t seem into you?”</p><p>“Of course I’m sad, Akaashi!” Suga whined suddenly. “I mean, have you seen him? He’s fucking <i>hot</i>! God, I’ve only ever dreamed about men like him existing before. He’s literally... perfect...”</p><p>“So then make him look at you, and see you,” whispered Akaashi strongly, fingers slipping to grip Sugawara’s chin now. His eyes were fierce. “Channel some of that energy you had with Oikawa and make sure he goes home thinking about you tonight, or maybe with you...”</p><p>Sugawara looked up into Akaashi’s eyes, trying to suck up the strength he saw in steely eyes, but in the end he just whispered, “I think those shots would help.”</p><p>Akaashi smiled softly and nodded. “Bottom’s up while I order a round.”</p><p>Sugawara obediently downed the rest of the drink in his hand, and when the shots came, he gratefully snapped his up and back, delighting in the burn and praying it would give him the courage he needed. </p><p>“Want another?” asked Akaashi with a laugh as he drank down his own shot with puckered lips. Sugawara nodded and Akaashi ordered two more, patting at Suga’s hair as he paid. </p><p>“I’ll pay you back,” promised Suga as he swept up half of the shots in his arms, Akaashi taking up the other half. Their group met them with eager cheers and helping hands, the shots easily doled out. Akaashi had somehow strategically placed Sugawara next to Daichi, and he shivered as Daichi’s voice rang in his ear as they knocked glasses together and cheered. Sugawara tossed his shot back while Daichi slowly swallowed his own, ever graceful even when doing shots. Akaashi and Bokuto offered to take the glasses back to the bar as Sugawara gathered his withered guts and turned to Daichi with a rush of, “Wanna dance?”</p><p>Daichi smiled softly, nodded. He held out a hand for Sugawara to take and the smaller male physically trembled at the slide of skin on skin. Daichi’s other hand pressed to Sugawara’s middle back, nowhere near an erogenous zone, and even as everything confirmed what Suga already knew, he surged forward. He grabbed up Daichi’s arm, their other hands still held together, and he tried to remember how to dance, never having been in the arms of a man like Daichi, who so perfectly seemed to close around him. They were barely touching and yet Sugawara had never felt safer. </p><p>Sugawara had to wonder what Daichi couldn’t do as he moved like some kind of genie, never pulling Sugawara closer but never letting him stray away. Still, the space he kept between them spoke volumes, and so Sugawara just stared and made out every single tattoo that decorated Daichi’s right arm. Behind them, Oikawa hollered, Kuroo joining in and Sugawara could only imagine with kind of antics they were up to back there. He was debating on how to progress his flirtations when a solid mass collided with his back and pressed him into Daichi’s chest. Arms wrapped around them and it wasn’t until Bokuto’s laugh rained down over them that Sugawara understood what had happened. And now he was smooshed between Bokuto and Daichi, his nose pressed into the thickest pectoral he’d ever seen, let alone felt. Heat flushed through him, and Daichi’s cologne crawled up his nose and into his brain, into every sense. Bokuto laughed again, and Sugawara was a little glad to realize he was drunk and therefore not doing this to be intentionally pushy or obnoxious. Daichi laughed too, and the sound was like heroin to Suga’s veins, Daichi a drug he was already addicted to. He thought it was now or never, and so he clenched his hands into Daichi’s shirt and let Bokuto press them together. </p><p>“Are you okay?” Daichi leaned down to ask, and Sugawara nearly trembled apart at the heavenly voice so close to his ear. He nodded quickly, jerking his head. He didn’t think he was, the possibility of his heart giving out at any moment very real, but he didn’t dare say that. </p><p>Kuroo teasingly scolded Bokuto and soon the weight was gone from Suga’s back, but still he clung almost desperately to Daichi, who let him stay where he was. A strong hand slowly began rubbing at Sugawara’s back, and he really, really wanted to cry. Daichi couldn’t possibly see any distinction between Suga and the others, and he felt devastated. Still he stayed with Daichi until Akaashi suggested they head home soon. A warm hand settled to Suga’s back as Daichi walked him to the door leading outside, everyone else ahead of them in various states of drunkenness. Bokuto was currently trying to make out with Akaashi, who was probably the least drunk of them all, the sweetheart letting his boyfriend do as he will, appeasing him sweetly. Oikawa was no better off, but Iwaizumi seemed much more receptive to the affections now as they hailed a cab together. Kuroo and Tsukki walked off arm in arm, probably saying disgustingly cute things to each other as they headed home, and Akaashi turned to Sugawara. </p><p>“Do you want Bokuto and I to walk you home?”</p><p>Sugawara waved his hands, thinking Akaashi had more than enough to worry about with Bokuto. Akaashi turned to Daichi expectantly, but Sugawara was already withdrawing, hands raised, smile on his face. </p><p>“I already called for an Uber, and I’m really not drunk at all. Thank you for a good night.” And with that, he turned sharply towards a waiting car, his waiting Uber. Akaashi looked at Daichi, asked carefully if he’d be okay, though it was more to be nice than actual concern that Daichi couldn’t take very good care of himself. </p><p>“I’m good,” responded Daichi as he watched Sugawara leave with a worried frown. Akaashi slowly nodded and whispered to Bokuto that they were headed home.</p><p>Daichi was left on the sidewalk in front of the club, silent as he watched Sugawara’s Uber pull away. </p><p>x</p><p>The days became dull for Sugawara, and even spending time with Akaashi lately didn’t help. Sugawara tugged anxiously at his apron and stared at the half-filled coffee shop, not even listening to the soft music he liked so much playing over the speakers. The nice thing about working at a small coffee shop like this was that his shifts were usually alone, which meant he got to pick the music and only had to pretend to be happy when a customer needed a refill or a new drink. </p><p>Weeks passed and still all Sugawara could think about was Daichi, and he knew it was hopeless, but his brain did what it wanted to. Sugawara sadly made himself a latte and decided to take a small break at the small table near the counter. He’d see customers come in, and be far enough away from others to not disturb them with his sighing. </p><p>Sugawara was in the middle of feeling really sorry for himself when the bell above the door jingled and he could barely believe his eyes when he looked up. Daichi didn’t look like he belonged at all, and Sugawara froze. He didn’t even react in time as Daichi made his way up to the counter, looking around and behind for someone to help him. Did he know this was the shop Suga worked at, or was it a coincidence? Would he be happy to see Suga? Slowly, the smaller male unfolded himself from his seat and quietly made his way around the counter to where Daichi stood. Dark eyes widened just a fraction, and then Daichi was genuinely smiling at Sugawara. </p><p>“I didn’t know you worked at this shop,” Daichi said in that illegal voice of his, and Sugawara couldn’t even respond, just jerking out a stiff nod. Daichi didn’t seem to notice, or if he did, was too kind to embarrass Suga over it, as he ordered a large double shot espresso with two extra pumps of hazelnut and whipped cream. Somehow Sugawara found this is exactly the perfect coffee for Daichi and yet a little bit of an amusing order. He silently input it into his computer and told Daichi his total, eyes down on the cup as he wrote Daichi’s name and order with a shaky hand, a good excuse to not look at Daichi’s stunning visage. He was wearing a black, fitted shirt and a loose cardigan over his large frame, his jeans dark and tight on his legs. Sugawara, despite his own aesthetic and style being all things cute and pastel, found that he loved Daichi’s style too, mostly because the man looked insanely good in all black, with black tattoos curling up his neck and down his hands, with black piercings to sit against tanned skin. Sugawara swallowed, realizing that Daichi had paid and Sugawara had forgotten to tell him he could take a seat and his coffee would be done in a moment, leaving them standing awkwardly in silence. Daichi smiled kindly when Sugawara stuttered through his instructions, and the fair-haired male had to take calming breaths hidden behind his espresso machine lest he mess up this coffee and really never see Daichi again. </p><p>Instead of calling Daichi’s name, because he feared he would stutter or choke, he walked Daichi’s coffee to him, gorgeous brown eyes looking up in pleasant surprise, Daichi’s smile so warming. Sugawara set the cup down a little too harshly, eyes stuttering over Daichi’s face before darting down, as he gave a short apology. Daichi just told him it was no problem, lifting the drink as Sugawara waited in awkward anticipation to hear Daichi say something was wrong. </p><p>But he didn’t. No, he smiled so beautifully and said instead that it’s perfect, and Sugawara silently turned around, cheeks bright red, stumbling back off to hide behind his equipment. </p><p>Daichi sat quietly as he slowly finished his drink, and by the time he got up and waved Suga goodbye, the other male was near panic attack, heart in his throat and head throbbing from the intense concentration to not do something stupid. He let out a rush of shaky air and watched sadly as Daichi made his way down the street, Suga’s gut sinking as he wondered if he could ever even be friends with Daichi without combusting, or pining so pitifully after. </p><p>He ached for Daichi, and this was a totally new feeling. </p><p>x</p><p>Daichi’d quietly become a regular at the cafe, and slowly Sugawara thought he’d come to handle it better. Somehow Daichi always came on his shifts, though today he’d stayed long enough for Sugawara to be relieved by a small girl with blond hair and a chipper personality.</p><p>“Yachi, I’ll take the trash out for you before I head out,” Sugawara told her softly, and she nodded happily, thanking him with a blush. Sugawara suspected she might have a crush on him, but she hadn’t said anything so far, and so he thought it was okay to just leave it as is. No reason to hurt her and tell her he’s gay. </p><p>He tied up the bags, going around the shop to gather them up before pushing them into a larger bag in the back, grabbing his hoody before heading outside. He tugged his bear eared hood over his soft hair, not looking around much as he took the bags to the dumpster beside the shop. He came back and was about to pull off his apron and gather his things when he heard a loud voice from the cafe. He paused, and then stepped out of the small backroom just in time to see Yachi flinch as a big hand reached across the counter to try to touch her. Sugawara moved before he could think, and suddenly his hand was gripped tight around a thick wrist, using all of his strength to keep that hand off of his precious coworker, who was trembling in fear. </p><p>“What are you doing?” whispered Suga fiercely, trying to not cause too much commotion even when he wanted to clock the man in the face. Yachi’s eyes went big and wide and in a moment she was behind him, hands clinging into the furry fabric of his pink hoodie. He realized too late that his hood was still up, which he normally wouldn’t care about but it was the first thing the man behind the counter locked on to. He looked like a bad dude; all he could do was compare this tattooed man to Daichi, who was elegant and beautiful with his black, curling ink, while this man looked crude and like Bad News.</p><p>“Ohh, having your twink boyfriend coming to save you, sweetheart?” drawled the man, who smelled of cigarette smoke and weed. Sugawara pushed his hand away as hard as he could, no longer wanting to touch this man, but his hand didn’t go back as far as Suga’d hoped it would, fingers snapping out and suddenly the man had Sugawara by the ears on his hoodie, dragging him forward so hard that he grunted and gagged as the edge of the counter snapped into his stomach. Yachi cried out his name, but now the man was raining down insults about Suga’s appearance and Sugawara had lost all control of the situation. He was wondering what to do when a strong arm suddenly appeared and <i>wrenched</i> the man’s hand off of Sugawara. He could tell how powerful the movement was by the way the man yelped and twisted his body to avoid snapping his arm or dislocating his shoulder. </p><p>Sugawara took a moment just to recover from the violent meeting with the countertop before he could look up and realize what’d happened. Looking perhaps more beautiful than ever stood Daichi, big hand still holding the other man’s, the look on his face so angry that it actually thrilled Sugawara to see it. Kind, gentle Daichi looked ready to kill a man, and Sugawara was really... turned on by it. </p><p>“Dai-“ he began, but now the jerk’s smugness was back and he pulled himself from Daichi’s grasp, the other letting him go thinking maybe that was the end of it, but the intruder was far from tamed. He turned to Suga’s blushing face with a barking laugh, then back to Daichi as he laughed out, “Oh, my bad, the fairy twink is dating you?”</p><p>Daichi stood absolutely still, and maybe Sugawara was the only one who noticed because this was not Daichi’s normal behavior, but the man was vibrating with pure anger, and it caught Suga off-guard, made his breath hitch. When Daichi spoke next, Sugawara could barely believe his ears. </p><p>“Don’t talk about my Sugawara like that.”</p><p>Yachi gasped softly against Sugawara’s back, but the other was unaware whether it was because she’d heard what Daichi had murmured, or because the next moment, a large fist connected with the asshole’s face and sent him flying down to the floor. Daichi stepped over him, grabbed his arm in one smooth step and flipped him over, the man’s arm straight up and back as Daichi disabled him completely by simply locking his wrist inward. The man went suddenly weak and Daichi quietly looked up, like he was ensuring Sugawara and Yachi were okay. Well, Sugawara was not okay. His hood was slightly askew and his gut was in a puddle on the floor, his heart trying to climb out of his rib cage to get to Daichi. He watched Daichi drag the man out, watched him come back still as pristine as ever, and make his way back to the counter with that same, soft manner he always had. Too late, Sugawara realized he was crying. He’d never been so scared and then turned on in all of his life. </p><p>“Suga!” yelped Yachi before Daichi could ask what was wrong, her small frame hovering anxiously in front of him. Slowly, Suga turned his hazel eyes down to look at her, stunned back to reality, to realizing he was crying. He touched his hot cheeks and chewed at his lip. </p><p>“Sorry,” he muttered weakly as she began to wipe at his face with her sleeves, anxiety in her voice and movements, and he couldn’t do anything but let her as he kept crying now that the floodgates had opened. “That just scared me so badly.”</p><p>Daichi was very quiet on the other side of the counter, either not to disturb the moment, or thinking perhaps that his job was done now that Sugawara was safe again. </p><p>“I’m glad you’re okay,” he said finally when hazel eyes flicked nervously up. Oh, Daichi had really seen all the weakest and worst sides of Suga now. </p><p>“Than-“ began Sugawara in a weak voice, but suddenly Yachi was practically crawling over the countertop to grab Daichi’s hands, to shake them as she loudly thanked him. Some customers even stood and applauded, which seemed too much for Daichi to handle. He quietly accepted the acknowledgement and then, making sure once again that Sugawara was okay, he waved and turned to walk out the door. </p><p>Sugawara was frozen for only a moment longer. Yachi was turning back to him to retell the whole tale like he hadn’t been there, stars in her eyes, but Sugawara rudely interrupted her with a, “I’m leaving now, Yachi, I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>He grabbed his things and bolted out the front door in twenty seconds flat, feet moving before his brain could really process, knowing which way Daichi always headed when he left the shop. He skidded violently to a halt not a moment later though, when he saw Daichi behind the corner of the shop, leaning against the brick, hands clutched in front of him and looking like he might be falling apart.</p><p>“Daichi!” Sugawara yelped, racing up to the man just as he jerked against the brick, hands flying up to cover his face. “Daichi, what are you doing here?”</p><p>Suga had assumed he’d be gone already, walking home without a worry, but Daichi looked like he could barely set one foot in front of the other. He slowly peered up at Suga, slowly pulled himself up straight as he let out a nervous laugh. His big frame seemed smaller when he wasn’t standing up tall and proud. Sugawara felt it like a jab to his gut. </p><p>“That was amazing back there,” Sugawara whispered, eyes wide and hands shaking. He was glad they were hidden from sight at the entrance to the back alley of the shop. “If you hadn’t been there...”</p><p>Daichi shifted suddenly on his feet, hands clenching. “I don’t want to think about the fact that I might not have been there. I’m just glad I found your shop when I did, that I came as much as I could-“ Suddenly he stopped, eyes wide on Sugawara as wide hazel eyes stared back at him. “Oh, shit...” he muttered like he’d revealed way too much. </p><p>“You,” hushed Sugawara, and then, “What?” He laughed shortly, but there was no humor in it. He was speechless, and he watched Daichi with a rising rush of feelings that wanted to take him over and drag him under. His hands fisted by his side but they still shook, as he was trying to dissect Daichi’s words. “Say that again,” he finally whispered urgently, eyes wide.</p><p>Daichi slowly slid his gaze off to the side, hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his head, showing off the beautiful line of his bicep against his thin black jacket.</p><p>“Ahh, I never meant to let you know...” he murmured. He rubbed a hand over his face and slowly met Suga’s eyes again. Lamely, he mumbled, “Since the night at the bar, I’ve been going around to every coffee shop to try to find the one you worked at. And when I finally found you- Listen, I don’t really drink coffee, but your coffee is really good and either way, I would have taught myself to like it if it meant-“ </p><p>Brown eyes darted nervously and suddenly something became very clear to Sugawara. Daichi had never been so calm and collected as he’d always assumed the man was; no, Daichi was just really good at looking like he was keeping his “cool”. Suga’s heart was suddenly lodged in his throat again, thumping strong and hard. Heat rose, and with it, the first hope he’d felt in years. </p><p>Quietly, he asked, “What did you call me, when you spoke to that man? Was I... imagining it?” His voice was soft and breathy, afraid his next word would break apart what could still be a dream or a vivid daydream. </p><p>“It just... kinda slipped out,” choked Daichi, and Sugawara watched with a rush of extreme fondness that could split him apart as Daichi turned beet red, fingers scratching at his neck now. Sugawara inhaled sharply. </p><p>“Daichi, I thought you didn’t see me like that at all,” Sugawara rushed, breath stolen away by Daichi before him, looking so... perfect. God, he appeared to be all hard edges and impossible to approach but inside he was just soft and sweet and made of absolutely sugar. Sugawara tugged nervously at his pastel sweater. “I mean, I can’t possibly be your type, or even worth your time-“</p><p>“You’re exactly my type,” Daichi said suddenly in that strong, gorgeous voice of him, eyes suddenly filled with fire. He stood up tall and proud again, and Sugawara melted. He clung to his pants in an effort to keep himself upright. “And if anyone should be worried about being worth anyone’s time, it’s me. You’re... so much... more...” Daichi said like he didn’t know quite how to describe Sugawara, struggling to settle on only one thing to focus on.</p><p>Sugawara let out first a noise of surprise and then an incredulous laugh. “What the heck...” he muttered, realizing that they had both been absolute <i>fools</i>. </p><p>“Daichi, please tell me if I’m misunderstanding but right now I’m thinking that you, who is very much out of my league, are saying that you... like-“ He couldn’t finish the sentence as his voice choked up.</p><p>But Daichi twisted his words and responded, “Yes, you are very much out of my league.” And then, more quietly, “And yes, I very much like you...”</p><p>Sugawara couldn’t find the words to say, could do nothing as suddenly tears burst out of his eyes and he was <i>sobbing</i>. Daichi caught him as he stumbled forward and Sugawara sank against an impossible man’s chest, the other wildly concerned and unaware that Sugawara was falling hopelessly in love with this strong, wonderful, awkward and endearing man, <i>his Daichi</i>. </p><p>“I very much like you too,” he hushed against Daichi’s pectoral, clinging to his shirt. This finally silenced Daichi’s concern, as he sank back against the brick wall behind him, holding on to Sugawara like it was all he wanted to do. </p><p>“Hey, Sugawara,” he mumbled against soft, fluffy grey hair, “Let’s go somewhere more comfortable,” and Sugawara instantly whipped his head up and whispered, “Is it too soon for me to ask you to take me back to yours?”</p><p>Gorgeous brown eyes like melted chocolate stared down at Sugawara, and he felt so weak and perfectly safe in Daichi’s arms. Had Daichi looked at him like that before? Had he really been so good at hiding his feelings or had Sugawara been particularly blind? There was no mistaking the look in the man’s eyes now. </p><p>“No. I’m glad you asked because I was thinking I’d like to but didn’t want to assume-“ Daichi sighed in long relief as he smiled a crooked, pretty smile down at Sugawara. “You’ll have to excuse my rambling, I’m very, very nervous right now.”</p><p>“Why?” asked Sugawara as he pulled away, as he considered for a moment before deciding to be brave and tap his finger to Daichi’s palm in a quiet question. Daichi’s eyes jerked down and he slowly, slowly slipped his palm up, grabbing gently at Sugawara’s hand. Sugawara melted, Daichi’s hand so big and perfect around his own. He looked back up to find Daichi watching him with disbelief in his eyes. </p><p>“What do you mean, why?” he said in that perfect voice of his. “I’m only taking the prettiest guy I’ve ever met back to my place because he asked me to...”</p><p>Sugawara laughed, mind blanking as he stared at Daichi. “Are you serious right now?” he muttered below his breath, Daichi having missed it as he turned and headed slowly out, his pace that same, relaxing one from before, and Sugawara found himself falling in love with everything that made up Daichi, even the way he walked. It was soothing, like Daichi didn’t feel the need to rush their time together, like he wanted to enjoy every new moment fully as it came to him. Sugawara was hopeless, so madly, deeply in love. </p><p>x</p><p>Daichi’s place was the perfect little converted attic space above a small gym, which he finally revealed he was the owner of, something he’d neglected to mention at first. A business owner! Sugawara felt even less secure about his coffee shop job. Daichi unlocked a side door and walked them up the stairs inside a small hallway, up to a door that was a surprisingly pale blue color. Inside, however, the space was perfectly Daichi’s style, grey monotones in the couch and curtains and rug, vinyl album covers on the walls along with black and white photos in black frames, band posters framed too, and then a surprising amount of hanging greenery in the corner by the window. Sugawara wondered how many times Daichi would surprise him; he smiled as he looked around the cozy space. It was only one room, a bed tucked into the left side of the space, a small, open kitchen and the living room to the right. The only thing that broke up the room was the couch that sat between the kitchen and the living room, and a tall black bookshelf that split the living space from Daichi’s bedroom. Still, the room was cohesive and homey, and the sloped ceiling with the skylight window above the bed made Sugawara want to be snuggled into the small space with Daichi.</p><p>“Do you want a drink?” asked Daichi as he slipped his hand from Suga’s, the other still looking around and trying to drink in everything. Daichi turned on a few lamps in the house, which only served to make the space cozier. </p><p>“Anything is fine...” muttered Sugawara as he stared in awe. His own small home that he shared with Akaashi seemed suddenly very lacking, even though he’d always considered their space to be perfectly decorated and set up. Sugawara... didn’t want to leave Daichi’s haven, but maybe that was also due to the fact that he didn’t want to leave <i>Daichi</i>. </p><p>The man was busy in the kitchen when Sugawara finally moved, walking up to Daichi, who filled the small space with his wonderfully large frame, and Sugawara was in love all over again. </p><p>“I really didn’t think you liked me,” Sugawara whispered as he accepted a glass of tea from Daichi, staring down at the amber liquid and the lemon wedge at the edge of the glass. “You were nice to everyone, and I thought you just didn’t see me in that way at all...”</p><p>Daichi scratched at his face and let out a nervous laugh. “And here I was thinking the same exact thing, when I saw you letting everyone touch you so easily and seeming unbothered by me.”</p><p>“They’re all my friends, and that’s just how we are,” explained Sugawara with big eyes, looking up at Daichi. His voice went quiet again when he admitted, “The truth was that I wanted you to touch me most of all.”</p><p>Slowly, Daichi processed this information, then reached out for Sugawara, wrapped a gentle hand around the back of his arm, just above his elbow. “I never wanted to let you go when we were dancing, though I worried you were a little bored and that I was keeping you from your friends.”</p><p>“I wanted to beg you to hold me tighter, wanted to be the only one you looked at. I wanted you to take me home that night...”</p><p>Daichi took a step closer and Sugawara let out a slow breath. </p><p>“Let me be the first to apologize for being such a disappointment.”</p><p>“No... You’re anything but,” whispered Sugawara as he tilted his chin up to meet Daichi’s eyes. “You’re... perfect.” Slowly, he set his glass down and then he reached up his hands to trace soft fingers around facial piercings and over beautiful lines of black ink. He inhaled sharply, repeated again, “So perfect...”</p><p>Suddenly, Daichi slid two arms around Sugawara, hugging the man gently to his big, broad chest. His eyes on Suga could melt an iceberg. Sugawara shivered. </p><p>“If you still feel bad about it, though, I’ll let you make up for it right now,” Suga whispered, and Daichi inhaled a soft breath, eyelids fluttering. </p><p>“Sugawara, you tempting little devil,” he breathed. “You are so beautiful.”</p><p>Suga let out a little moan at that, and Daichi leaned closer. “Do you like compliments?”</p><p>“Who doesn’t,” deflected Sugawara even as his pants grew tight. </p><p>“No,” husked Daichi right into Suga’s ear. “I’m asking if you <i>like them</i>.”</p><p>It wasn’t necessarily the compliments, but Daichi’s voice saying them that was getting Suga very hot. He didn’t say that though, just gave Daichi a soft little whine. </p><p>“Sugawara,” husked Daichi a little louder right against Suga’s ear, and this time his moan ripped out of him, loud and unrestricted, and slowly Daichi began to understand. “Oh,” he whispered, pleased when his theory was confirmed with a shiver and tightening hands around his neck. “Ohh,” he husked, teasing.</p><p>“Sugawara... Beautiful,” he called, and Sugawara knew suddenly that Daichi had discovered the secret to making Sugawara putty in his hands for life. Sugawara, though, couldn’t say he minded. No, he loved it. He was just glad Daichi liked him too.</p><p>“Daichi, I-“</p><p>“Hmm?” hummed Daichi, nuzzling softly into Sugawara’s cheek as he slowly turned his face towards the man. Sugawara inhaled a shaky breath. </p><p>“Kiss me,” he begged before he lost his nerve.</p><p>Warm, plush lips melted to his own, a cool piercing rubbing softly at the top of his lip, and he fell in love with the way kissing Daichi felt. Daichi was really good at it, too. He pulled Sugawara’s bottom lip between his teeth and kissed him until he melted. By the time Daichi tested out his tongue, Sugawara could barely stand. Tongues curled together and Sugawara moaned sweetly, tugging Daichi closer, gripping at his neck. He flared his hands up and into Daichi’s hair, thumbing over his face and his dermal piercings. When he licked, he discovered that there was something cool just inside Daichi’s top lip. The thought at first was that it was the back of the Medusa piercing, before realizing, no, it was an upper frenulum piercing, a small hoop with two balls at the ends. Sugawara gasped, and then softly licked at it again. Oh god, he was... so in love with Daichi and his secrets, Daichi and his perfection. He pulled back suddenly, grasping Daichi’s face as he huffed out, “How are you so fucking perfect?” To make his bold point, he rolled his hips, his erection sliding over Daichi’s crotch. </p><p>The chuckle Daichi gave made Sugawara think there was more in store, and his blush made him realize that Daichi was just as much enraptured with Suga as he was with him. He’d slipped his hands under Suga’s shirt and had been obsessively rubbing at the skin at his back for a while now. </p><p>“How are you so soft and beautiful?” Daichi whispered as he leaned in to nuzzle again to the silver haired male’s cheek. Sugawara swooned, captured Daichi’s lips again. He wanted to be kissed forever. He rolled his hips and slowly Daichi’s hand fanned out on the small of his back, his other hand slipping to Sugawara’s ass to squeeze slow, tantalizing. It felt incredible to know that Daichi wanted him just as much as he did, that he was just as hard in his own jeans. Sugawara’s hands slid to Daichi’s chest, worked their way down to his hips as lips continued to pull little moans from his throat, as Daichi continued to kiss him. </p><p>“Take it off,” he husked against Daichi’s mouth as he tugged at the man’s black shirt. “Please.”</p><p>Daichi was slow to end the kiss and pull away, though, which Sugawara wasn’t too mad about either, but instead of taking off his shirt, he took Suga’s hand. </p><p>“Are you sure about this?” he asked. </p><p>Sugawara nodded quickly, but Daichi still paused.</p><p>“The reason is, I don’t want this to just be a one time hook-up thing.”</p><p>Sugawara went quiet, wondering if Daichi knew about him and Oikawa. He swallowed, but he clung to Daichi. </p><p>“I don’t tell hook-ups that I like them,” Suga whispered fiercely to the ground. “I don’t tell them they’re perfect or think about them all day or feel sad when I watch them leave. Daichi... you’re... not a hook-up.”</p><p>Warm hands suddenly cupped his face and lifted it up, Daichi surging forward for a deep, long kiss. Sugawara melted, having to grab at thick arms to stay up. Daichi pulled back as suddenly as he’d begun, and then he was taking Suga’s hand, leading him to the bed on the left side of the room. He turned back at the edge of his mattress and slowly he stripped his shirt off. Sugawara went silent, eyes burning as he stared at Daichi. He was <i>gorgeous</i>. His body was defined, muscles flexing ever so slightly as Daichi tossed his shirt aside, as he reached again for Suga’s hips, holding him gently. Fingers traced at the skin just under Suga’s shirt, but he was too stunned by the sight before him to react. As if the muscles weren’t enough, beautiful drawings painted Daichi’s chest, some soft and more feminine, motifs of flowers or birds and mountains. Others were edgier, with skulls and meaningful lyrics to songs Sugawara wanted to hear. But nonetheless, each one was beautiful, no bad tattoos to be seen, every line pristine and crisp. Sugawara wondered mildly if Iwaizumi had done any of these. With reverent fingers, he slowly traced over Daichi’s skin. When he looked up again, Daichi so patient with him that it was heartbreaking, eyes so warm and melty that Sugawara thought he must be the luckiest man alive, he let out a rough, shaky sigh. </p><p>“My body’s not much to look at compared to yours,” he whispered with an unconfident frown. “I’m a little scared now...” </p><p>But Daichi slid his hand under Suga’s shirt and pulled him on to his chest again, whispering sweetly, “Nonsense. With skin this soft and pale, how could you not be gorgeous under these clothes?”</p><p>“Daichi,” whimpered Sugawara, because he was honestly very, very afraid that Daichi would be disappointed, that he would slowly grow tired or worse, straight out reject him. But Daichi murmured sweet little things to his ear, kissed the shell of it, and slowly Suga nodded. </p><p>“Please don’t tell me if you’re disappointed,” was all he asked, but Daichi was already running his hands up over smooth skin, helping Suga out of his shirt and sweater at the same time. Sugawara clenched his eyes, and the world went very still. It was only Daichi’s soft murmur that gave him the courage to look. </p><p>“Breathtaking...”</p><p>Suga’s eyes opened with a snap and he found Daichi staring at him with the softest look, hands slowly reaching out to touch over pale skin. Suga’s body rushed with relief and something so hot and needy. </p><p>“I’m sorry to be so insecure, but please, Daichi, tell me...”</p><p>Brown eyes slipped up to Sugawara’s and he smiled this gorgeous, warm thing that made Suga melt. “Baby doll, you are so absolutely stunning. I need you, my sweet Sugawara.” </p><p>“Daichi,” begged Suga, but Daichi’s hands were already at his loose boyfriend jeans, already unbuttoning it. His fingers brushed against Suga’s bare skin and he shivered with desire to feel so much more. He clung to Daichi’s bare arms. “How did I get this lucky?” he whispered over and over in disbelief. “How are you so perfect?”</p><p>Daichi just smiled, focused on his task as he helped Sugawara our of his pants, as he then ran his big hands over slim hips, appreciatively taking in Sugawara’s leaky bulge in his pastel boy short panties. Sugawara didn’t even have the time to be embarrassed about his underwear, with soft pink bows at his hips and over his butt. </p><p>It wasn’t until Daichi ground out a, “Holy fuck,” though, that Sugawara really realized that Daichi truly was super attracted to him, did really find him to be gorgeous. Daichi let out a rough, big exhale and he slowly looked up at Suga. “Holy shit,” he whispered again. And then, unceremoniously but with all of his feelings screaming so obviously in his expression, “Suga, god, please promise to be mine. I can’t... let anyone else see this, or touch you.”</p><p>Suga’s breath hitched, and his hands scrambled for Daichi’s jeans button even as he surged up into a messy, hot kiss. </p><p>“Daichi, yes, yes, a million, billion times yes. Please make me all yours, Daichi, I want you <i>so fucking bad</i>. Daichi, I <i>love you</i>.”</p><p>Daichi’s hands joined Suga’s and they were practically tearing Daichi’s jeans off, black boxer briefs going with it but who the fuck cared. Daichi scooped Sugawara up even as he was still stepping out of his tight jeans, as he tossed their bodies down to the bed. He struggled angrily for another moment with his pants before sinking down next to Sugawara and pulling the man to his chest as they rolled, Daichi on his back now with Suga atop him. Their lips met magnetically and Suga let out an electrifying moan. Daichi’s hands couldn’t stop touching up and down his skin, feeling over his ass and down his thighs and up over his sides. He stuffed his fingers into tight little panties and squeezed at plump ass cheeks as he pulled Sugawara down to grind against his erection.</p><p>“Baby, fuck, how are you so soft?” Daichi rolled his hips again and groaned. “Please, I love these panties, but can I take them off because I really need to... fuck you right now.”</p><p>Sugawara hiccuped and nodded with his whole body, pulling Daichi’s hands to his hips as he sat atop thick thighs. This was the first look he got of Daichi’s cock in combination with his fine chest. He gasped and then scrambled off the bed with wide eyes, beaming from ear to ear so wide his face hurt. </p><p>“What the fuck, Daichi?” he laughed as the other man worriedly sat up on his elbows in a rush. Before Daichi could get too worried though, he asked, “Where do you get off being so fucking hot?”</p><p>Big brown eyes stared up at Suga in shock, Daichi slowly letting out a nervous laugh, but by then Sugawara was already hooking his thumbs into his panties and telling Daichi, “Please watch me and fall hopelessly in love with me, because I can’t ever live in a world without you anymore.”</p><p>And Daichi glued his eyes with zero arguments to Suga, watched Sugawara dance out of his underwear with slow, sensual movements. Sugawara took that time to drink Daichi in, too. His thighs bore more ink, more gorgeous pictures, those thick tree log limbs making Suga wish Daichi would crush him with them, just a little bit. But that wasn’t even the end of it. Daichi had, as to be expected, an absolutely gorgeous, wonderfully thick cock that kissed just below his bare belly button. This was one of the few places Daichi had no tattoos, his belly button and his cock, but he did have other things. On his beautiful cock that Sugawara wanted to swallow down whole, whether with his mouth or ass, was a small barbell piercing just under the head of his cock, another small ring at the base just above his ball sack, which was heavy. He wasn’t too hairy, but he didn’t shave, unlike Suga who was now revealing his hairless crotch and pale dick for Daichi to see. Suga licked at his lips as Daichi moaned, his eyes not leaving Daichi’s crotch as he thought he’d like to suck on those balls and nuzzle his nose to that bottom piercing. There were more dermals on Daichi’s hip bones, two on each side like the ones under his eye, and a small black hoop at the bottom of his belly button. When Daichi reached for Sugawara once he’d tossed his panties aside, Sugawara eagerly accepted the invite, sinking his hips back over Daichi’s and grinding their cocks together, fingers stuttering over the piercings at Daichi’s hip. A closer look told him there was one more, another small black curved barbell on the underside of Daichi’s cock, a reverse Prince Albert that had Suga’s mouth watering again. Slowly, eyes darting up and down to Daichi’s face, he touched the first piercing with gentle fingers. Brown eyes flicked up, and Daichi licked his lips, which was enough permission for Suga. He fingered at each piercing in turn, tugging softly at them as Daichi gave an encouraging groan. His own cock was pale and unblemished in comparison, and it was currently twitching and leaking all over Daichi’s own. </p><p>“Do you have lube?” rushed Suga, and Daichi nodded. He turned and rolled his upper body towards the head of his bed, pulling out lube and a condom. Sugawara grabbed up the lube and was opening it when Daichi snatched it from him, cheeks going a little red as he told Suga, “No, I’ll be the one.”</p><p>Sugawara let him take it, slowly sitting himself up, a little unsure. “You don’t have to,” he told Daichi. Oikawa hadn’t ever liked prepping Suga, but he knew he shouldn’t compare the two at all. Daichi smiled and reached up to stroke Suga’s cheek. </p><p>“Hey, gorgeous, will you sit on my chest?”</p><p>Suga gasped, slowly nodded. Hands held his hips and steadied him as he walked his way up on his knees. He hesitantly lowered his ass to Daichi’s strong chest, gasping as his sensitive skin pressed between the dip in his pectorals. He fell forward with a gasp and moaned out Daichi’s name as a warm hand pressed securely to his hip. </p><p>“Daichi, this is too much,” he whispered as he felt wet fingers tease at his exposed entrance. He didn’t think anyone had ever let him sit on their chest, let alone prepped him, let alone been as insanely hot as Daichi. “You’re too good for me.”</p><p>In response, Daichi just pulled Suga up a little closer and kissed at his leaking slit. </p><p>Sugawara was wrecked as a moan tore through him. His hands knotted into short black hair and he rolled his hips. </p><p>“Baby doll, you don’t even know how fucking gorgeous I think you are. Let’s just agree that we’re both good for each other. I don’t want you to ever say again that I couldn’t possibly be head over heels for you.”</p><p>“Yes,” breathed Suga reverently as he tucked his chin to his chest and looked at Daichi through long lashes. “Yes, I’m sorry.”</p><p>Daichi just smiled and kissed his tip again, one finger sliding so easily in. With the most gentle actions and the sweetest words said in that sexy voice, the vibrations in his chest against Suga’s balls, Daichi worked Sugawara’s ass open until he was sobbing and begging Daichi to fuck him into the mattress. </p><p>“Lay there, cuteness,” Daichi told him as he slipped three fingers out and stood to rinse his hands. Sugawara weakly pulled himself to lay his head on Daichi’s pillows, turning to inhale the scent he was coming to fall in love with. This was where Daichi slept every night, where he’d hopefully thought of Suga. Had he fucked anyone else on this bed? He watched Daichi come back and thought to himself that it was impossible that Daichi hadn’t seduced many men to his bed. Daichi’s hands slid up his sides and he startled to find Daichi staring down at him with a slight frown. </p><p>“What are you worrying your pretty little head about, Sugawara?”</p><p>Suga swallowed, shook his head, but in the end he spilled the truth anyways. “I was just thinking you must have had a lot of sex in the past since you’re so good at making me melt.”</p><p>Daichi pulled back a little, lifted Suga’s hips up silently and hooked his slim legs over his own thick thighs. Then he slowly began to rub at milky legs, up and down and on the inside of Suga’s thighs. He looked slowly back up at Suga, licking his lips. </p><p>“I can tell you it’s definitely nowhere near as many as you think, and I can swear to you that no one has ever turned me on as much as you have.”</p><p>Sugawara swallowed, wanted to deny them as just sweet words, but he’d seen how Daichi was. He’d seen the look in his eyes and felt his heavy cock against his own and tasted his passionate kiss. “Daichi, I need you,” he whispered, and it was both a physical need and a very, very emotional one. Daichi slowly sank atop him and kissed him like the feeling was mutual. Suga’s hand pressed to Daichi’s strong back and he gave a hungry moan. </p><p>“Baby doll, please believe me when I say that no one as gorgeous as you has ever given me the time of day, and you have nothing to worry about.”</p><p>“Daichi,” he moaned. He loved when Daichi called him those little pet names and terms of endearment, and he said as much, which made Daichi smile, lean down and husk, “Darling, sweetheart, my baby boy.” Sugawara moaned and shivered apart. “My love, I want to ruin you for anyone else, I want to melt you apart and glue you back together with my love, so please tell me more of what you like, tell me when I’m doing something right.”</p><p>Sugawara nodded as he clung to Daichi. The man sat up and folded Sugawara slowly in half as he rose to his knees, his thighs bulging against Suga’s back. </p><p>“My beautiful Sugawara, I’m going to make love to you. No, more like... I’m going to fuck you now,” he breathed out low, his voice a drug all on its own, and Suga was high as a kite. With no more frills, Daichi slid his perfect cock inside Suga’s wet ass, and really, that was enough, but not really when they were both greedy and selfish. Suga smiled as Daichi sighed and claimed Suga’s lips again. He started slow, just getting Suga used to it, letting him feel how Daichi’s cock was different and better than anyone else’s. Suga nodded, moaned. </p><p>“Are you ready,” husked Daichi, and Suga moaned lewdly. Strong arms held him perfectly in place and the next second the breath was punched out of Sugawara as Daichi began earnestly fucking him.</p><p>Suga’s mind went blank and his ears clogged and he couldn’t even hear how he yelled and moaned and said such lewd things to beg Daichi to never stop; all he felt was the divine feeling of having sex with Daichi. Metal balls rubbed against his walls inside and Daichi continuously stretched him open until Sugawara was weeping. </p><p>Sugawara’s eyes were clenched tight so he didn’t see how Daichi was barely holding on. His hands slipped down Suga’s back and to his shoulders as he folded Sugawara nearly in half, fucking him into his mattress in some crazy hope that his body shape would be remembered forever by the memory foam. </p><p>Suga yelped as he went suddenly weightless, as Daichi picked him up, cradled his hips easily as he let Suga cling to him. Like he was showing off, but really just rushing with pure adrenaline, he slowly stood up, pressed Suga back against the wall behind the bed. Suga tossed his head back and suddenly he had the perfect view of the sky as it melted into night through the sky light, and Daichi was holding him like it was nothing to him, fucking him like it was all he wanted. Sugawara’s eyes wanted to slip closed from the wonderful pleasure coursing through him, but he shifted them instead to Daichi’s face. He took in the scrunched look of concentration and feeling good, the moist brow and Daichi’s messy hair. He took in pink lips and Daichi’s ink and his handsome features and the piercings that only made him that much more attractive. He softly cupped Daichi’s neck and traced lovingly over ink lines, over bulging veins, falling so deeply in love. He felt the tears against his shoulders before he realized he was crying, and as he sniffled loud and ugly, Daichi opened his gorgeous eyes. </p><p>“Baby doll,” he whispered as he leaned closer to Suga, as he slowly sank back down to the bed and cradled Suga in his arms. </p><p>“Nothing’s wrong,” Suga preempted. “Nothing at all,” he whispered. He cupped Daichi’s face and smiled a beautiful, bright thing. Daichi swelled inside him and Suga shivered.</p><p>“I love you so very much,” he breathed out, caressing Daichi’s face as the man continued to roll his hips, to seek out both of their orgasms. He shut his eyes for a moment and moaned. “Daichi, how can I tell you... that I never could have dreamed... a man like you would love me? How could I have ever hoped myself to be... so damn lucky.” He laughed then. “And I don’t know how Bokuto knew you’d be so perfect for me when I didn’t even know it myself until I saw you...”</p><p>“Suga, baby, my baby,” husked Daichi as he leaned in again to kiss sweet lips. With his tongue, Suga played with the piercings in his mouth, played with malleable lips that seemed too plush to belong to such a hard-ass looking man but somehow were actually perfect. He stroked at facial piercings he never would have guessed could look so good on a guy, that he never could have known he’d be so into. He rubbed at pierced ears and stretched lobes, tugged at them softly as he thought that Daichi was everything he never would have guessed he’d find attractive but was actually everything he’d ever wanted. His prostate good and perfectly abused, he came with a croaky moan, his voice box abused too, curling inward towards the love of his life, and Daichi gasped shortly as he too released inside his beauty. </p><p>Without slipping apart, Daichi laid them on the bed and curled around Suga, holding him tightly. He let Suga cry softly as he played with the softest hair, as he kissed slender shoulders, skin so pretty and pale, and he too thought about how Sugawara was the perfect opposite of him, and yet truly the perfect one for him. He’d always loved soft, small guys who were a little feminine, but Sugawara blew everyone else out of the water. He was the perfect package, and Daichi felt so blessed in his soul to be curled around this perfect being.</p><p>“Daichi,” hushed Sugawara, and Daichi slowly pulled back enough to see his face, to give space for hands to cup his own. He loved how Suga touched him, how Suga looked at him. He could tell that Suga liked his look, the pride of that feeling new, too. Daichi had never cared so much about the people that had flocked to him because they loved his style, wanted to get fucked by a beefy tattoo guy with a pierced cock. But everything was new with Suga. He smiled and kissed a cute little nose. </p><p>“It’s late,” murmured the fair-haired male with a smile. </p><p>“Yes,” agreed Daichi, a beat of silence. “Well, I guess that means you should just stay,” Daichi murmured like he was upset about it. Suga smacked his chest with no power behind it and laughed. Quietly, he sobered up again, hands to Daichi’s face and neck, fingers traveling down making him feel good. </p><p>“Daichi, you really saved me and Yachi back there. I don’t know what I would have done if you weren’t there.”</p><p>Daichi opened his eyes again and nodded. He couldn’t explain how it had felt to see that man touch Suga, how he felt to hear him say those words about his precious crush. He too was very glad he’d been there.</p><p>Suga’s voice dropped again, as he murmured, “It was really hot... when you took him down, actually.” Daichi blinked at Sugawara. “Maybe this is bad, but when I saw how angry you looked, I was really turned on...”</p><p>Daichi’s breath came out in a shocked gasp, and then he laughed, surprise and love melting into this warm feeling. He kissed Suga’s lips. “I don’t think it’s bad. In fact, I’m glad,” he said honestly. </p><p>“Like, you were really, really hot,” stressed Suga, worried. Daichi just kissed him again, laughing softly as hands pulled his face closer, Suga pressing their foreheads together. “You’re just... really, really hot in general,” he whispered with a quaky smile that Daichi found so adorable. </p><p>“And you are the most beautiful and wonderful creature I’ve ever met, and I will fight anyone who ever wants to hurt you or say untrue things about you. I’ll protect you forever, my sweet Sugawara.”</p><p>“It’s Koushi,” hiccuped Suga. Then to distract, “And if there’s ever anything I can do to thank you for-“</p><p>Lips interrupted him, and he melted into the kiss with no objections as Daichi pulled him apart like sweet taffy. </p><p>“I think you’ve already thanked me very well today, but I don’t mind if you want to keep thanking me like this.” He smiled cheekily, and Sugawara blushed so pretty. “You’re everything I want, Koushi,” Daichi hushed. “I love you dearly. You’re my whole world.”</p><p>Sugawara kissed Daichi again and again until he suggested that maybe a shower would be good before dinner. Daichi loved the hiccup sound Suga made as he hefted him easily up just as he was and carried him to his bathroom. </p><p>“I know I don’t weigh a lot but you don’t have to keep showing off by carrying me everyone,” complained Suga like he was actually mad about it. He loved the way Daichi laughed against his shoulder as he leaned forward. He set Suga down and Suga immediately missed his heat. He clung to the man, refuting all of his complaints. Daichi turned on the water and pulled Suga in when it was blissfully warm. The pale man sank against his chest and sighed happily. </p><p>“Bokuto will really gloat when he finds out,” he told Daichi, the other man groaning in agreement. “But it’s worth it,” whispered Suga to a wet neck before kissing at Daichi’s inked skin. </p><p>“You’ll always be worth it,” promised Daichi as he washed Suga’s beautiful body and his own.<br/>
When they were squeaky clean, he grabbed two towels for them, watching quietly as Suga, unaware, dried off his body, towel slipping to reveal in strategic ways his pale back or his slim thigh. </p><p>“Say,” said Suga suddenly as he whipped around, Daichi quickly having to pretend like he hadn’t just been ogling the other up. His cheeks were red but Suga continued by saying, “What’s your first name?”</p><p>This made Daichi blink, staring at Suga with a very confused look. Suga’s own expression slowly fell to confusion. </p><p>“What?” he asked with a raised silver eyebrow.</p><p>“It’s Daichi,” said the other plainly. </p><p>Sugawara went very, very quiet then, his whole face slowly going red. His neck turned crimson and then his chest and when Daichi thought he might die from how much he adored Suga, he said, “My name’s Sawamura Daichi.”</p><p>Suga’s pretty mouth fell open and he looked absolutely horrified. “You mean, this whole time I’ve been calling you by your-“ His voice choked and Daichi thought he had never felt such great emotions for any single person ever before in his whole life. He reached out and let his towel drop, pulling Suga to his chest as he smiled.</p><p>“Bokuto introduced you as Daichi and so I just thought-“ Sugawara looked on the edge of a mental breakdown, so Daichi softly kissed his cheek and tilted his head up, Suga’s hands pulled to his own chest as he clenched the towel around himself. </p><p>“If I cared, I would have mentioned it, but everyone calls me Daichi so I didn’t think much of it, to be honest.”</p><p>Suga slowly sank down, weak and wildly embarrassed. “Daichi~” he whined, tears wetting his pretty hazel eyes again, and suddenly Daichi realized that it wasn’t true when he said he didn’t think much of Suga calling him by his first name. The fact of the matter was that his name on Suga’s lips was something akin to ecstasy. He leaned into Suga’s ear and sighed out a lust-laden thing. </p><p>“Koushi, if I’m honest, I love it when you call me Daichi, and I never would have changed a thing.”</p><p>“But it’s embarrassing,” whispered Suga. Daichi’s lips found the pulse in his neck and he pressed his lips to it, claiming this precious man as his own with one more mark. </p><p>“Darling,” husked Daichi, loving the way Sugawara shivered against him. “I love you, and I love when you call my name. Say it again.”</p><p>“...Daichi...” whispered a scared Suga as his arms slowly curled around Daichi, towel dropping away from them. Daichi picked him up bridal style and carried him back to his bedroom. </p><p>“Again,” he asked. </p><p>“Daichi~”</p><p>This time, he shivered. “I love you,” he reminded Suga. “Please don’t worry yourself over it another moment.”</p><p>As Suga slowly nodded, Daichi set him down on his rumpled bed, turning to dig out something for them to wear. He leaned back to Suga, handing him a folded shirt as he kissed at his sweetheart’s cheek. </p><p>“Take your time if you need to; I’m going to go start dinner.”</p><p>He slipped into his boxer briefs and walked off before he could see Suga on his bed and change his mind, trying to think in his head what to make before he got to his fridge to see what he had. Behind him, Suga shuffled slowly around the small space that was his bedroom, and Daichi could only think of Suga calling his name, of Suga so beautiful and embarrassed, trying to distract himself from Suga in the flesh just a few feet away.</p><p>In the end, he wasn’t prepared for him, so pale and slim, swimming in his black shirt, and wearing those illegal panties again. He didn’t care that he could barely move as he made dinner, as Suga glued himself to Daichi, fingers flirting over his chest and hip dermals. He didn’t care that they’d just showered when he took all those clothes off again after said dinner and reminded Suga once again how much he loved his body with his own, that they got sweaty and messy all over again. </p><p>He didn’t care about anything else because Sugawara was his, and that was all that he could have asked for. Suga kissed him, smiled sweetly as they cuddled under warm sheets, under the light of the moon. </p><p>“I love you,” reminded Suga as he kissed at Daichi’s dermal facial piercings. </p><p>“I love you,” husked Daichi in his sexy voice, kissing Suga’s perfect nose. </p><p>It was perfection, plain and simple. Neither Suga nor Daichi could have never asked for more. </p><p>
  <i>Thanks Bokuto, you crazy bastard. You were right.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone wants to draw Daichi with his tattoos and piercings I would melt 😭 I adore men with beautiful art on their bodies and piercings 👌🏼</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>